Following Destiny
by brokenstatue
Summary: Church rarely leaves the institute so when Alec notices a pattern of the grouchy creature leaving for hours, Alec's curiosity gets the best of him and so he decides to follow the feline.


Alec walked calmly out of the training room, his dark hair plastered to his face with sweat. The halls are empty, as they usually are; Isabelle was surely out with her newest downworlder boyfriend, Jace most likely sulking in his room, and his parents arguing or busy running the institute. So it came as a surprise to Alec when he heard a soft 'thump' coming from one of the empty rooms of the institute.

He silently walked across the hall to the room, taking out a small blade. Again, there was the same dull 'thump'. Alec shuffled closer to the open doorway. He slowly peeked into the room before running in, looking around wildly for any signs of intruders.

There was nothing and no one there, not anything Alec could see. He held his withlight high, illuminating the whole room. He was about to dismiss the whole ordeal but noticed the open window. He walked up to it and looked around, the warm spring breeze hit his face lightly. Again, there was nothing strange around.

Then he noticed a flicker of movement, and spotted a very familiar furry cat.

It wasn't the first time this week that Alec has seen the blue, cranky cat disappear at night. Alec almost left the room to rest but a sudden curiosity overtook him and so he decided to follow the cat.

Alec felt a little silly after a while of following Church around from a far enough distance. Though it was quite interesting to see the cat not stop, he seemed to have a certain destination.

It was a little while later that Alec began to get bored and tired, he almost turned and walked back to the institute but Church had suddenly stopped in front of large brick building.

Alec was confused, what was Church doing here? This is where Magnus Bane lives, Alec remembered from a few weeks back when the Mundane Clary had brought got turned into a rat.

Alec watched as Church confidently walked up the steps to the front of the building. Now that he knew where Church went to, he was about to go back, though he was still curious as to why Church was here.

Curiosity got the better of him and so Alec crossed the street to see what was going on.

There, on the front steps sat Church accompanied by a smaller cat, they sat at the top step grooming one another. The cat seemed familiar and Alec found out why when a tall figure with spiked up hair suddenly stood little behind the two felines.

Something made Alec want to walk up those steps also, for he was suddenly of his feet carrying him nearer to the tall man.

Alec hadn't seen him since the party, he hadn't had a reason to but didn't want to admit the warlock had been on his mind more than necessary lately.

"Ah, Alec Lightwood," Magnus exclaimed, though he didn't sound surprised to see Alec. "Is this your cat?" The corners of his lips lifted up innocently, of course he knew Church belonged to the institute.

Alec swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he felt nervous.

"Well, he and my dear Chairman have become very close acquaintances lately." Magnus said, his own catlike eyes never leaving Alec's face.

Alec tore his gaze and instead fixed it on the cats that were now pawing playfully at each other.

He seemed to have finally found his voice again when he said, "I-I hope he hasn't been of any trouble."

Magnus, still looking thoughtfully at the blue eyed shadowhunter, said, "Oh, not at all! Chairman has been feeling rather lonely and was in need of a friend, as was I." He had a twinkle In his eyes, Alec could see even in the darkness of the starry night.

"Come," Magnus said after a while of silence. "Sit with me, I've been quite bored and need someone to talk to."

Alec hesitated, he should be home with his sister and parents. But then again, who would notice his absence? His parents are always busy, Isabelle is with her current boyfriend, and Jace is probably with Clary.

Alec needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen.

Magnus was seated at the top step, looking at Alec expectantly. He would listen, he would care.

Alec sat a little away from the warlock. And they talked, all night. About anything and everything.

It wasn't until Alec noticed the sun starting to rise on the horizon that he finally stood up to go home. He picked up Church, who was happily asleep beside Chairman, and said goodbye to Magnus.

"Oh, Alec" Magnus called as Alec turned to leave. "Do bring Church back for another playdate soon." He said with a wink.

Alec blushed and nodded. Who would have thought the grumpy old cat would lead him to something so wonderfull?


End file.
